Beautiful Liars on hiatus
by NewAngel23
Summary: Summary inside! R&R Massington, Clam, DerringtonXOC, CamXOC, MassieXOC, AliciaXOC, and many more...
1. Who are they?

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally

**I own:** The Gallagher, that's about it. All the other characters are from the books.

**This chapter's question:** How was it?

**I've read: **I just started Dial L for Loser about two days ago, and I've read all the ones before that.

**Warning: **This and future chapters may hold strong content I advise if you are younger than thirteen, I suggest you stop reading now.

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing! If you have any suggestions, tell me!

**Summary:** Our story starts with _Invasion of the Boy Snatchers_. There is more than just Nina coming to Westchester. Triplets by the name of Madison and Mackenzie Gallagher are having a "coming out" party when they get time, they're both total alphas, they are filthy rich, are from California, totally gorgeous, famous, and they're taking OCD by storm. Whether it's knowing more about boys than Nina, Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire combined or just getting straight A's and having highest averages, they seem perfect. So, what happens when they're invited to be in PC? Oh, and they didn't come alone. They have one older brother and they're other brother is their triplet. Jacob Roberts-the older brother-is a hot sixteen-year-old sophomore, and Ross-the triplet-is a hot thirteen-year-old seventh-grader. When they get to Briarwood, let's just say Jacob doesn't do well with rules and Ross is just like him. So, of course the PC immediately finds out who these four teenagers are.

**Chapter name: **Who are they?

**The Clique**

**Massie Block: **

Massie is less than thrilled when Claire's forced to move into Massie's bedroom, but Claire isn't the only person edging in on Massie's territory-Alicia's hot Spanish cousin Nina arrives from Spain and starts flirting with all the Briarwood boys, including Massie's crush! Will Nina make every boy in Westchester fall in love with her? Or will Massie toss her out faster than last season's Sevens jeans...? What about the twins? How will Massie take them into her world? They're not scared of her, but is she scared they'll take everything she has, including Derrington?

**Claire Lyons: **

Claire got everything she wanted for Christmas, but presents don't matter to her-all she really wants is her first kiss from Cam! But will somebody take his lip-virginity away first, maybe even one of the triplets?

**Kristen Gregory: **

A tragic haircut disaster leaves Kristen looking like a boy. Will she be condemned to a season of wearing hats when, as everyone knows, hats are over? Or, will Madison and Mackenzie convince her that her hair is sophisticated enough and everyone is jealous?

**Dylan Marvil: **

Dylan gained six pounds over break and feels totally fat. Hopefully she'll burn it all off trying to catch a boyfriend at the Valentine's Day Love Struck dance! But will all the boy be running away from her line and onto Madison and Mackenzie's?

**Alicia Rivera: **

Alicia's cousin Nina is the hottest thing to come from Europe since Versace and Prada. But when the Clique decides foreign imports are a total "out", Alicia is forced to choose between her friends and her own overexposed flesh and blood....And the twins, is this Alicia's big break for being a Ralph Lauren model and for being rich and famous or just a skip down memory lane?

**The Gallaghers**

**Madison Gallagher:**

Gorgeous as always! With Ross and Mackenzie by her side, they can show OCD who is real, and who is fake. Madison is the girl you wish you could be. She's bold, sexy, rich, powerful, and overall perfect, or so she seems. Madison is the gossip triplet; she's also the middle triplet. Madison never has those middle child blues though, with everything she knows about everyone, no one would ever _dare_ ignore _her_! Can the PC untangle her perfectly tied web of gossip and lies, or will they just add to it?

**Mackenzie Gallagher:**

Totally gorgeous, fabulous, rich, famous, and sexy, what more could she want? Mackenzie Gallagher wants it all! With Madison and Ross at her side, where can she go wrong? The PC is so about liking her and her family. Is she worth trusting? Mackenzie is the schemer and the oldest triplet. She tells Madison and Ross what to do, even though they don't listen. Mackenzie still tries! Can the PC ever trust her or will she never earn the trust?

**Ross Gallagher:**

With his shaggy, light brown hair and six-pack, he's got the girls of OCD eating out the palm of his hand and the boys of Briarwood worshiping him, but is that what he wants? Ross is the youngest, most down-to-earth triplet. He's worth trusting and doesn't gossip. Is that why the whole PC wants him? Or do they just want the fame?

**Jacob Gallagher:**

Jacob is the older brother and is supposed to keep everyone in order, but how can he do that with every single girl in Westchester trying to seduce him? Jacob is always with his siblings and vice versa. So, is that why the PC always invites Madison and Mackenzie over? Just to get their hopes up for even a little wink, or maybe a kiss?

_________________

Octavian Day School

Parking Lot

8: 00 A.M.

___________________

Mackenzie flipped her hair over shoulders, applied some MAC lip gloss, pushed her Michael Kors up to her eyes, sprayed some Prada perfume, and stepped out of her family's silver Hummer. She tugged on her denim Chip and Pepper miniskirt. Madison combed her low, side ponytail with her sterling silver Mignon Faget comb, checked her breath, applied some Dior lip gloss, and slid across the seat and out of the Hummer with just as much grace and style as Mackenzie. "Hey, Mack, Mad!" Ross shouted out of the window and the girl turned around in unison. "Don't get into too much trouble on you first day." Ross smiled, "Dad told me we _all_ needed to hear that." "Mkay." Mackenzie smiled at her brother. "We'll try to be good." Madison giggled. "Right, so, see ya later, bye." Ross smiled and rolled up his window. Jacob rolled _down_ his, and if the others girls from OCD (including the Pretty Committee) weren't staring at the guys in that Hummer, they were now. "Hurry up, Jake, we have to go!" Madison and Mackenzie said. "Fine," Jacob smirked, "be a good Gallagher today. Okay?" Both girls nodded and Richard, their driver, smiled and said, "I'll be here at 2:30 so you don't have to wait, okay?" Mackenzie smiled. "Sounds perfect!" Madison said what Mackenzie wanted to. The girls blew kisses and the Hummer drove off.

_________________

Octavian Day school

Front steps

8:05 A.M.

_________________

"He was really cute!" Dylan gushed. Massie slid down her Chanel sunglasses and looked at her best friends, "Which one?" Massie wanted to see what they thought. "Both!" Alicia smiled with a wink. "The brunette in the front seat was obviously Jacob and the light brown, natural highlighted one in the back was Ross." Massie claimed. "They must be the Gallaghers," Alicia smiled. "They are cute," Nina agreed with a seductive smiled. Before the PC could respond they it was like all of their heads automatically turned to watch two of the famous Gallagher children. The two brunette girls walked past the PC without even looking at them. The two girls giggled the whole way inside. "What are we going to do?" Kristen said. "I have a plan." Massie lied to the PC. The bell rang, "I wonder if Ross and Jacob are soccer players," Claire said. She was totally quiet and she needed to speak. "Don't you read _Us Weekly_?" Alicia stared at Claire as they walked to homeroom. Claire shook her head. "Of course they play soccer! They play every sport!" Alicia added a mental _duh!_ to that.

_________________

Briarwood Academy

Seventh grade homeroom

8:30 A.M.

_________________

Ross walked in and looked all the boys stared at him. They knew who he was. "Is this seventh grade homeroom, if it's not, I'm staying anyways." Ross shrugged and slung his backpack off his shoulder and sat next to Derrington. "Sup?" Ross nodded at the blonde boy. "Nothing, but dude, you like my idol!" Derrington pretended to worship Ross. Ross pretended to bow when Cam, Plovert, Josh, and Kemp joined in. "Ross, Ross Gallagher." He smiled and stuck out his hand towards Derrington. "Derrick, Derrick Harrington." Derrick smiled and shook Ross's hand. "Oh, so you're the famous Briarwood goalie." Ross nodded. "And you're one of the famous Gallagher kids." Derrington mocked Ross's nod. "Wait, so you're Madison and Mackenzie Gallagher's brother?" Josh questioned and Kemp and Chris looked at each other. "Unfortunately," Ross sighed. "Your sisters are hot!" Kemp blurted out and everyone turned to look at him and then turn their attention to Ross and they all began to whisper. Ross sighed, "Great." Derrington smiled. "It's okay; they'll get over it once they meet them. Will they meet them?"Derrington asked. "Yeah, you'll meet 'em, if you want to." Ross shrugged. "I do!" Josh and Chris chimed in. Derrington nodded.

_________________

Briarwood Academy

sophomore Chemistry

9:00 A.M.

_________________

Jacob was in the back of the room being surrounded by boys asking questions. Jacob flipped his shaggy brown hair and the teacher walked in. All the other boys scurried to their seats and took out their books. "Sorry I'm late." Mr. Heath sat down at his desk. Jacob yawned and his classmates watched. "Ah, yes, Mr. Gallagher." Mr. Heath walked over to Jacob. "Ah, yes, Mr. Chemistry teacher." Jacob mocked his tone and the whole class went into hysterics. "Mr. Gallagher here at Briarwood Academy, we demand respect." Mr. Heath scolded. "Sorry, dude." Jacob shrugged. "It's Mr. Heath, Mr. Gallagher." Mr. Heath crossed his arms. "Okay, Mr. Heath, dude." Jacob smiled. "Mr. Gallagher," Mr. Heath began but Jacob interrupted him, "Dude, call me Jacob." Jacob flashed a pair of perfect teeth and sighed. "Jacob," Mr. Heath cleared his throat, "you will address me as Mr. Heath and nothing else, do you understand me?" By now, everyone was staring at the two. "Okay, dude." Jacob smiled even wider. Everyone laughed, except for Mr. Heath. "Detention!" Mr. Heath walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He began to scribble on it and then called Jacob over. Jacob took the slip with pride and stuffed it into his front, right pocket.

_________________

Octavian Day School

Café

12:23 P.M.

_________________

The PC was sitting at table eighteen, but they couldn't eat. They were too busy concerning themselves with the Gallagher daughters. The two girls were being surrounded by other girls asking questions about Ross and Jacob. "We _have_ to do something!" Alicia pressed. "_I have a plan_." Massie reminded, trying to keep her cool. Claire saw straight through that. Living with Massie, they shared all of their secrets. "Are you going to share this _plan_ with us?" Alicia used air quotes around the word plan. Dylan backed Alicia up and Massie felt as if she was being pushed into a corner. Massie shot a help-me-now look to Claire and she sat up straight. Claire cleared her throat, "Guys, if she told you then everyone would here." Massie shot Claire and smiled and Claire nodded. "I believe Massie is lying!" Nina crossed her arms across her chest. Massie rolled her eyes, "Well I believe that European imports are definitely, out!" Massie high-fived Dylan and even Alicia. Nina looked away. "Now, would anyone else like to say something?" Massie looked at the whole PC, including Nina. They all shook their heads and Massie smirked, "Good." Claire flashed an I-have-questions-and-I-want-answers look. Massie ignored the look and watched the swarm of girls surrounding the Gallaghers.

_________________

Octavian Day School

Café

12:30 P.M.

_________________

Madison and Mackenzie looked at each the PC and back at each other with smiles. They got up from their seats and said in complete unison, "Can somebody dump our trays?" They both held up two green trays with half-empty salad boxes and waters on top. Almost immediately, two EW (Eternal wannabe) took them and ran off to the trash cans. Mackenzie whispered something in Madison's ear and she nodded. Both girls stood up and walked past the PC. The whole PC was able to smell the Prada perfume on them. Madison and Mackenzie went into the boy's locker room-which they were both surprise OCD had one-and locked the door behind them. Mackenzie switched on the lights and Madison kicked in the stall doors, just in case anyone was there. No one was. "Okay, we only have a few minutes before that _so called_; Pretty Committee wants us to hang out with them." Mackenzie looked into Madison's Sky-blue eyes. They looked exactly like each other. Their sky-blue eyes, perfectly wavy, golden brown-with a tint of blonde-hair, hourglass figures, and perfect, straight, white, teeth. There was knocking at the door. Madison unlocked it and the PC piled in. Mackenzie and Madison walked out. "Wait," Massie grabbed Mackenzie's wrist, but she wiggled free. "Sorry, we're late. But I'd love to chat later." Mackenzie blew them a kiss and just after Madison did the same. Massie stood there with a half-shocked and half-excited look on her face. "Can they do that?" Massie asked. The PC shook their heads.

_________________

Briarwood Academy

Parking lot

2:30 P.M.

________________

"Ugh!" Jacob grunted as he watched from across the street as Richard picked up Madison and Mackenzie first. "It's not fair!" Ross growled and Jacob patted his back, "I know, Ross, I know." Ross nodded and soon a red mustang pulled up at the sidewalk and a boy that seemed to be maybe Jacob's age shouted, "C'mon, Cam! Hurry up!" Soon a boy Ross recognized busted out of the crowd and hopped into the car. Cam looked over and Ross and waved. Ross nodded back with a smiled. "See ya, Ross," Cam called as Harris drove off. "Later, Cam." Ross's smile faded. "New friend?" Jacob asked his younger brother. Ross nodded and smiled as the Hummer drover across the street and came to pick them up. Richard honked the horn. Mackenzie rolled down her window and both girls yelled, "Get in!" A bunch of boys watched in awe and Derrington came and stood next to Ross. "Need a ride home?" Ross asked Derrington. "Sure, why not?" Derrington smiled and got in with Ross and Jacob. Madison and Mackenzie's eyes widened. Derrington blushed and buckled up. "Guys, this is Derrick Harrington." Ross rolled his eyes at his sisters. Both girls smiled at him and Mackenzie was the first to speak. "Hi…" The braver girl-Mackenzie-smiled at Derrick.

__________________

Octavian Day school

Parking lot

2:32 P.M.

__________________

The PC stood there stunned as they watched from across the street. "Did Derrington just get in _their_ car?" Alicia asked and said _their_ the same way she said _Ralph Lauren._ Massie couldn't let them know she cared so she carefully shrugged it off. Claire again saw straight through Massie. Isaac honked the horned and all five girls rotated towards the car. Once inside all the girls began to chat about their crushes. "I wonder what Cam's doing." Claire shrugged and sighed dreamily. "Kuh-laire!" Massie sighed. "Sorry," Claire began and Massie shook her head. "I bet Derrington is probably blowing off them right now." Alicia tried to comfort Massie. "Would you blow them off?" Massie raised an eyebrow. Alicia looked down and mumbled, "No."


	2. Neighbors

**Author:** NewAngel23 or Ally

**I own:** The Gallagher, that's about it. All the other characters are from the books.

**Explaining the obvious: **Okay, so as you can see, I've changed the title of this fanfic, I hope you like the new title. If not, tell me and I'll find _another_ title. Any suggestions?

**I've read: **I'm half-way through Dial L for Loser, and I've read all the ones before that.

**Warning: **This and future chapters may hold strong content I advise if you are younger than thirteen, I suggest you stop reading now.

**Thanks too: **All the people who like my writing, I appreciate you guys! It's you guys that keep me writing! If you have any suggestions, tell me!

**Summary:** Our story starts with _Invasion of the Boy Snatchers_. There is more than just Nina coming to Westchester. Triplets by the name of Madison and Mackenzie Gallagher are having a "coming out" party when they get time, they're both total alphas, they are filthy rich, are from California, totally gorgeous, famous, and they're taking OCD by storm. Whether it's knowing more about boys than Nina, Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire combined or just getting straight A's and having highest averages, they seem perfect. So, what happens when they're invited to be in PC? Oh, and they didn't come alone. They have one older brother and they're other brother is their triplet. Jacob Roberts-the older brother-is a hot sixteen-year-old sophomore, and Ross-the triplet-is a hot thirteen-year-old seventh-grader. When they get to Briarwood, let's just say Jacob doesn't do well with rules and Ross is just like him. So, of course the PC immediately finds out who these four teenagers are.

**Chapter name: **Neighbors…

**The Clique**

**Massie Block: **

Massie is less than thrilled when Claire's forced to move into Massie's bedroom, but Claire isn't the only person edging in on Massie's territory-Alicia's hot Spanish cousin Nina arrives from Spain and starts flirting with all the Briarwood boys, including Massie's crush! Will Nina make every boy in Westchester fall in love with her? Or will Massie toss her out faster than last season's Sevens jeans...? What about the twins? How will Massie take them into her world? They're not scared of her, but is she scared they'll take everything she has, including Derrington?

**Claire Lyons:**

Claire got everything she wanted for Christmas, but presents don't matter to her-all she really wants is her first kiss from Cam! But will somebody take his lip-virginity away first, maybe even one of the triplets?

**Kristen Gregory:**

A tragic haircut disaster leaves Kristen looking like a boy. Will she be condemned to a season of wearing hats when, as everyone knows, hats are over? Or, will Madison and Mackenzie convince her that her hair is sophisticated enough and everyone is jealous?

**Dylan Marvil:**

Dylan gained six pounds over break and feels totally fat. Hopefully she'll burn it all off trying to catch a boyfriend at the Valentine's Day Love Struck dance! But will all the boy be running away from her line and onto Madison and Mackenzie's?

**Alicia Rivera:**

Alicia's cousin Nina is the hottest thing to come from Europe since Versace and Prada. But when the Clique decides foreign imports are a total "out", Alicia is forced to choose between her friends and her own overexposed flesh and blood....And the twins, is this Alicia's big break for being a Ralph Lauren model and for being rich and famous or just a skip down memory lane?

**The Gallaghers**

**Madison Gallagher:**

Gorgeous as always! With Ross and Mackenzie by her side, they can show OCD who is real, and who is fake. Madison is the girl you wish you could be. She's bold, sexy, rich, powerful, and overall perfect, or so she seems. Madison is the gossip triplet; she's also the middle triplet. Madison never has those middle child blues though, with everything she knows about everyone, no one would ever _dare_ ignore _her_! Can the PC untangle her perfectly tied web of gossip and lies, or will they just add to it?

**Mackenzie Gallagher:**

Totally gorgeous, fabulous, rich, famous, and sexy, what more could she want? Mackenzie Gallagher wants it all! With Madison and Ross at her side, where can she go wrong? The PC is so about liking her and her family. Is she worth trusting? Mackenzie is the schemer and the oldest triplet. She tells Madison and Ross what to do, even though they don't listen. Mackenzie still tries! Can the PC ever trust her or will she never earn the trust?

**Ross Gallagher:**

With his shaggy, light brown hair and six-pack, he's got the girls of OCD eating out the palm of his hand and the boys of Briarwood worshiping him, but is that what he wants? Ross is the youngest, most down-to-earth triplet. He's worth trusting and doesn't gossip. Is that why the whole PC wants him? Or do they just want the fame?

**Jacob Gallagher:**

Jacob is the older brother and is supposed to keep everyone in order, but how can he do that with every single girl in Westchester trying to seduce him? Jacob is always with his siblings and vice versa. So, is that why the PC always invites Madison and Mackenzie over? Just to get their hopes up for even a little wink, or maybe a kiss?

_______________

Gallagher estate

Living room

2:50 P.M.

_______________

Madison and Mackenzie were giggling as Derrick and Ross played Halo. Jacob jumped down a few steps and it made loud noise. Derrick looked back but only saw the girls giggling. "What?" Derrick asked suspiciously. "Nothing," Mackenzie giggled. Madison winked at Derrick. He flushed a deep scarlet and turned back to the TV. Ross muttered something about them being annoying and Derrick chuckled and disagreed. Both girls looked at each other and then back at the boys. Ross turned around and glared at them. The girls glared back. Jacob walked over and sat between the girls on the couch. Madison and Mackenzie began to slap Jacob repeatedly. "Hey!" Jacob began squirming around. The girls laughed and Mackenzie got up and walked over to Ross and Derrick. "What are you doing?" Ross yelled at her. "Nothing!" She pushed her brother and made him lose. "Mackenzie!" Ross got up and so did Mackenzie. "Uh oh!" Madison said as if she were going to puke. Jacob pushed himself up and watched defensively. "Mack, run!" Madison shouted at her sister. Mackenzie began to run around the large house. Ross chased her and that's when the trouble started. Ross was chasing Mackenzie and as soon as they arrived at the back door, they ran into their mother. "What. Are. You. Doing?" Emilia Gallagher asked. "Mom," Ross began and when he tried to explain so did Mackenzie. So, when they started to talk it just sounded like gibberish. "Mack, Ross, go to the library and wait for me there!" Emilia pointed in the library's direction and the teenagers went. Mackenzie began to swear in French under her breath while Ross opted to swear in Portuguese aloud instead. Madison and Jacob smiled and looked at Derrick who sat in the same position and acted like a mannequin. "Sorry," Madison looked down and sighed. Derrick turned around to look at her. "It's cool. My sister and I fight all the time!" Derrick smiled and Madison giggled. Jacob looked over to his mom and walked over. "Hey, mom." Jacob hugged his half naked mother. "How was your workout?" Emilia smiled, "Fabulous, until I come in and see those two fighting. I'm surprised it wasn't all three!" Emilia smiled and kissed her son's head. She was wearing a black, padded sports bra and a pair of orange, Juicy sweatpants, as for shoes, she had on black and white Puma running shoes.

_______________

Block estate

Massie's bedroom

3:30 P.M.

______________

Massie dialed Derrick's number and pressed TALK this was the third time she'd done this, except, this time she didn't hang-up. Derrick laughed into the phone as he watched Mackenzie try to put on her own sunscreen. "Hello?" Derrick muffled a laugh. "Uh, hey." Massie said as if he called her. "Oh, hey, sup, Block?" Derrick said sounding cool. "Oh, nothing just hanging out," Massie's palms got clammy and she felt sweat gathering under her arms. "You?" Massie continued. "Watching Mackenzie make a fool of herself," Derrick paused for a short chuckle and came back, "hold up. Can you talk to Ross for a little bit?" Derrick gave the phone to Ross and ran over to help Mackenzie. "Hullo?" Was Massie actually talking to Ross Gallagher? The truth was, it was Jacob who took the phone from Ross. "Ooh!" Jacob bent down in pain after Ross punched him in the stomach. Jacob handed over the phone. "Hello?" Ross smiled smugly at Jacob. "Umm…hi?" Massie calmed herself by squeezing a pillow. Soon, Alicia walked through Massie's bedroom door and smiled at Massie. "Who's that?" Alicia whispered. "Ross Gallagher," Massie mouthed. Alicia gave out a girly scream. Massie ran over and covered her mouth. "What was that?" Ross's voice came through the speaker again. "Nothing." Massie played it cool. "Okay." Ross shrugged it off and chuckled when he saw Derrick putting sunscreen all over Madison and Mackenzie. "What was that?" Massie mocked Ross's tone and he smiled. "Nothing." Ross mocked Massie's girlish tone and chuckled once more. "Ah, now that that's done," Derrick took the phone from Ross. "Thanks, dude." Derrick smiled and cleared his throat. "So, Block," Derrick couldn't think of anything to say. Massie could hear Madison and Mackenzie laughing in the background. "Um, Derrick, I have to go." With that, Massie pressed END on her phone and threw it onto her bed. "Mom?" Massie said into the speaker. "Yes, Mass?" Kendra Block walked into her daughter's room with a plate of cookies. "Mom, how did you know?" Massie smiled weakly. "Um, honey, these are for the Gallagher's pool party." Kendra smiled. Massie's mouth dropped, "What?" Kendra nodded, "Yes, dear, we're going to the Gallagher's home for a pool party." Claire snuck in the door behind Kendra and smiled, "The whole PC is invited. So are their parents." Kendra nodded and walked out leaving the girls to get into swimsuits.

_______________

Gallagher estate

Swimming pool

4:05 P.M.

______________

Massie and Claire walked over to Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. Massie was wearing an original Louis Vuitton bikini, while Claire decided to go with her pink and black polka dot bikini from Limited Too. Alicia was in an Ed Hardy bikini, Dylan wore a black halter bikini top and bottom but covered it in a white cover-up, and Kristen was wearing a Victoria Secret Pink bikini. Massie looked over all of them. "8.9," She looked at Kristen. "9.3," Alicia smiled graciously. "8.5 Because of the cover-up." Dylan blushed. "As for you, 7.3," Massie sighed as she looked at Claire. Claire flushed a scarlet red. "_AAAAHHHHHH_!!!!!!!!" There was a scream from the side of the pool. It was Mackenzie. "Derrriiiick!" Madison giggled as she helped her sister out of the pool. Massie felt jealousy coming over her quickly. Ross chuckled with Derrick and looked over at the PC. When Mackenzie was out of the pool, she realized that both girls were tens. Mackenzie had on a pure white Chanel halter bikini. Madison on the other hand had on a halter, black, Chanel bikini. They matched perfectly. Massie walked over. The PC was right by her side for backup. "Sup, Block?" Derrick smiled and the Mackenzie came over. Madison was talking to Ross when Cam walked over to them. Claire began to walk over to them then, Massie grabbed her wrist. "Kuh-laire, don't." Massie warned and Claire nodded. "Hi." Mackenzie smiled politely at Massie. Massie politely smiled back and nodded. Madison giggled and Cam blushed. Madison pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and smiled. Claire turned red and then turned back to Massie, Derrick, and Mackenzie. "So, Mackenzie, how was your first day of OCD?" Massie smiled and looked at Derrick. "Boring, I guess. I mean, do people _have_ to follow us around, _everywhere_?" Massie felt that same twinge of jealousy coming back. "Tell me about it!" Massie pretended to know just how she felt. Mackenzie fake smiled and pretended Massie actually knew how it felt. "So, Derrick, how are Ross and Jacob?" Massie felt a giddy whirl when she talked about Ross and Jacob. "Well, I heard Jacob got detention this morning." Derrick smiled. Massie looked to Mackenzie, "Seriously?" Mackenzie nodded embarrassingly. Mackenzie looked between Massie and Derrick then said, "I'm gonna go mingle." She then walked over to Jacob and another boy Jacob's age. He looked Cam except older and with just blue eyes. "Hi." Mackenzie wrung out her hair. "What?" Jacob asked rudely. "Nothing! I can talk to whoever I want!" Mackenzie smiled at the other boy. "Hi, I'm Mackenzie Gallagher, you are?" She held out her hand. "Harris Fisher. I'm Cam's brother." Harris nodded. "Wow," Mackenzie smiled and looked away. Madison was chatting with Ross and Cam about skateboarding. Although Madison was a Gallagher girl, she skill loved the sport. "Maybe we could go boarding sometime." Cam flushed a deep red. "Totes!" Madison smiled politely. Claire looked over and her jaw dropped.


End file.
